worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamvanein/Plot
Background Lamvanein hails from House Veltiston. Due to Veltison's alliance with Mira's family, either he or his brother, Hairein, will marry her. Plot Large-Scale Invasion Arc Lamvanein first appeared on the Aftokrator ship, watching as A-rank Kazama Unit battles a Rabbit.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 46 He watched Enedra and Hus start fighting, and when backed Enedra’s wish to get out of the ship. He was told to wait.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 47 When Chika destroyed half of a Rabbit, Lamvanein was among those sent out to separate and stall Border’s Troops.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 53 Lamvanein was teleported before several B Units gathering to fight. He expressed his disappointment at only facing two people: Betsuyaku and Azuma, before acknowledging that he shouldn’t take them lightly. Before he could attack them, he was attacked by Chano Unit. After quickly one-shotting them, he forced Taichi into a bailout and pursued Azuma. He was brought to a halt when Arafune’s Unit attacked. He managed to block at the last moment, and used his trigger Chelidon to counterattack, killing all but Arafune. He then expressed his delight at being able to fight to his hearts content.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 54 He continued attacking the B-rank members, noting that they were patient. He then debated on whether or not to lure them into the streets, or go and aid Visa in the fight.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 58 A-rankers Midorikawa, Yoneya and Izumi soon joined the battle. Izumi started off by attacking around the corner of the building. Lamvanein avoided all the attacks, and attempted to guard against Shun, who grasshopped away from him. He immediately noted that it was a diversion, and attempted to block Yoneya’s attack. It bent around his shield, scoring a shallow cut on his shoulder. He used Chelidon to attack Shun, who attempted to come in from the back. He then attempted to fire at Izumi, but missed. After noting what kind of predicament he was in, he took to the skies to rain fire upon the three, splitting them up. He then charged Midorikawa, who used a fire hydrant as a shield. Lamvanein fired blindly into the mist, but missed Midorikawa who cut off his left leg.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 59 After Midorikawa’s attack, Lamvanein took to the sky, fleeing from the battle. Izumi promptly fired again, and while he was able to dodge that, he was unable to dodge Arafune’s bullet. He promptly launched a quick counterattack, managing to blow off Arafune’s right arm. Lamvanein admired their commanders thinking, and noted he couldn’t aim properly while flying. He dipped as if to use the buildings as a blockade against their line of fire, targeting Kuruma. However, at the last moment he broke off and launched an attack against Yoneya. He was surprised when the fellow soldiers around Yoneya contributed to his shield, allowing Yoneya to strike a final blow against him.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 60 He then complimented them, noting how he couldn’t even stop five of the warriors. Moira arrived to pick him up, trying to launch a surprise attack at the same time. However it ended up not working, and Lamvanein admitted his complete defeat.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 61 He commentated on Enedra’s raiding the HQWorld Trigger Manga - Chapter 62 and how he’d like to go against a human black trigger with Chelidon.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 66 After Aftokrator was forced to evacuate, he noted that it was a bit of a waste as they hadn’t been able to get ahold of the Chika. He then notes how spacious the ship is with two of the members gone. When Hairein asks him if he found his methods detestable, he responded that he didn't.World Trigger Manga - Chapter 81 References }} Navigation Category:Plot Category:Lamvanein